Son Goku of the Straw Hat Pirates
by Son Gio
Summary: It was all set, Goku would be revived to fight the Saiyans. However, a very unwelcome visitor interferes, and instead of just reviving Goku, he is sent somewhere very far away. With the wish ruined, Goku sent to the world of One Piece, where he meets Luffy and quickly joins him. What impact will Goku have on the Straw Hat Pirates? Luffy x Nami, Zoro x Robin. Writing gets better.
1. Wish Gone Wrong! Goku Meets Luffy!

**Wish Gone Wrong**

 **Hey y'all, so I was looking up some Dragon Ball Z and One Piece crossover fics when inspiration struck. So, alas, this happened. Pre-Vegeta Arc, Goku has his powers but only a small portion of it. He gets stronger with each enemy like Luffy.**

"Okay, time for action! Everyone meet outside, it's time!"

A bald old man ran through his house, collecting seven orange balls with different numbered stars on each one. His white beard was in perfect position, however he was in such a rush he forgot to put on pants, and was left in his pink boxers and orange overshirt. His red-rimmed sunglasses covered his eyes with the dark tinted plastic.

"For goodness sakes, Roshi, at least put pants on! I'll take care of the balls."

A woman with short blue hair with a hand on her hip walked beside him, a stern look on her face. Bulma Briefs wanted to finish this soon, time was certainly of the essence.

The Saiyans were expected to arrive that day, and they needed to revive Son Goku, earth's strongest warrior, from the otherworld to fight. They didn't know how well his training paid off, but needed to have hope. They didn't know what was in store.

Giving the balls to Bulma, Roshi rushed to put his pants on while Krillin, a bald, short, man with six dots on his forehead and a lack of a nose came down the stairs. Yamcha and Tien, their comrades, were already standing outside.

Bulma jerked her head out the door, and both walked outside, greeting another bald man, but twice the size of Krillin, with three eyes and a slightly shorter man with long hair and a scar over his eye.

"Are we ready?" asked the bald one, Tien, with Bulma nodding in reply.

She set the balls down to represent a circle with one ball in the middle, just as Roshi ran out of the _Kame House,_ now with some blue shorts over his bony legs.

Little did they know, a short man with blue skin and a hat that had a slight point were watching them from atop a tall palm tree.

"Here goes." Said Bulma, who put her hands in a diagonal pose and shouted, "Arise, Shenron!"

The orange balls each glowed in a golden light, a soft hum emitting from them before a bolt of light shot out from them, rising high into the sky and curving various times before a long dragon emerged from the light, He had green scaly skin, with a tan underbelly. His antlers on his head seemed oddly out of place from his glowing red eyes. He stared down at the humans.

" **I, the Eternal Dragon Sheron, have been summoned. Speak your wish so I may return to my slumber."**

Krillin steppd to the front and prepared to speak to the Dragon, while the blue-skinned onlooker slid down from the tree and creeped behind the wall of the house. Various people there would have identified him had they not been preoccupied to sense his energy.

"Shenron, we ask you to revive Son Goku-"

"AND TRANSPORT HIM FAR AWAY FROM THIS PLANET!"

The short blue man jumped out, yelling to the dragon.

"Emporer Pilaf?!" Bulma squeaked with wide eyes, while the Dragon's eyes glowed a more intense shade of red.

" **This wish was barely in my power, but it is done. I have granted your wish, now, farewell!"**

Shenron turned back into the gold light, which retreated into the Dragon Balls. The balls, still glowing, rose into the air and shot out in various directions.

Now who would save earth?

* * *

On the shore of a small island named Dawn Island, a crowd of people gathered at the shore, facing a lone teenager no older than seventeen on a dinghy. He wore a red vest that was buttoned up to the top, exposing only his top chest and collarbone. His blue shorts reached to his knees, and he was waving with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Kay guys! I'll come back after I become Pirate King! Shishishish-"

The crowd's goodbyes (and threats from Makino, Luffy's mother figure who worked as a bartender. One of her exact words were "If you die I will personally go to otherworld and beat you worse than Garp ever could) were silenced when they heard a noise from above. Looking up, they screamed and ran, as a man in an orange jumpsuit fell right where the crowd was moments ago.

"Uh..guys, isn't this a little weird? I don't think people falling from the sky is a good way to say goodbye." Luffy, the man on the Dinghy, said with a blank face.

"WE DIDNT PLAN THIS YOU IDIOT." The entire crowd roared with shark teeth and pure white eyes.

"Owwww...that hurt. Hey, uh, sorry to interrupt, but how did I get here? Does anyone know?" Said a light voice from the man who had fallen.

Son Goku sat up, rubbing his head as the crowd relaxed slightly, shaking their heads.

"Hey, you, how strong are you." Luffy pointed at the man with a blank stare. Goku turned his head to look at him before placing his hand on his chin..

"Hm..well I can knock down trees with a single punch. That sound strong to you?"

Luffy grinned, believing every word while the crowd didn't buy it. "He's so bluffing.." one person in the crowd whispered.

"Then do you want to join my crew?"

Goku raised an eyebrow while the crowd expected this.

"What crew? Like a cleanup crew?"

"My pirate crew."

"Pirates? That sounds fun. But I need to get home...I remember King Kai saying something about the wish being interfered with and that I was going to be taken somewhere far away..but I don't think that will happen anytime soon. So why not? I can be your martial artist."

"Cool! My first crewmember of the Straw Hat Pirates! I haven't even set sail yet! Shishishishi!"

So, Goku hopped aboard the Dinghy, not wanting to fly in front of all these people. The crowd didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about, but Makino ran up to Goku. "What's your name?"

"My name is Goku."

"Well..Goku, I'm Makino, Luffy's..good friend. The people of Fushia Village, the town a few minutes' walk from here where we live, need to ask you a favor."

Luffy had a questioning look on his face while Goku replied, "Yeah?"

Makino smiled. "Take care of Luffy."

"Hehehehe, will do!" Goku grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"All right! Set sail, the Captain and First Mate of the Straw Hat pirates are off!"

Luffy untied the rope keeping the two harbored and the dinghy began to drift off.

"Bye guys! See ya!" Luffy shouted off, with both of them waving until they were only specs in the distance.

* * *

The townspeople had given Luffy enough food for even him to last ten days, but they soon realized that with his AND Goku's monstrous appetites, they would need to find an island. Over the past few days, Luffy explained to Goku about his Devil Fruit power, and in turn Goku had shown him a bit of his ki control.

Luffy had stars in his eyes, gawking at the small yellow ball in Goku's hand. "SO COOOOL" He praised, as Goku laughed, saying, "Anyone can do it with enough training. I'd teach you how but I don't think I'm supposed to. I don't know why, but something tells me I should keep this knowledge to myself and not teach anyone. Oh, I can fly too."

Goku rose a few feet in the air, and the stars in Luffy's eyes only grew. "YOU'RE SO AWESOME"

The two didn't have much to do accept eat, sleep, and talk. Luffy shared his stories about Ace and Sabo, along with how he met Shanks and how he got his Straw Hat. Goku told him about his adventures in his childhood, how he married ChiChi, and how he ended up here.

"Sounds like you used to be a lot stronger, huh?" Luffy asked one day after he explained his training and power.

"I used to be..I think something went wrong with the wish and it took my power. I've tried training, but that's pretty slow going. The gain is slow, especially with no proper equipment."

"Oh well! We'll figure it out!"

"Yeah.."

One day, however, they were drifting along. Both men were asleep, side by side, large bubbles coming out of their noses as they snored loudly. Unknown by them, the Dinghy had just entered the vortex of a whirlpool. Hearing the loud water nearby, they woke up, checking overboard to see the massive thing.

"AHHH! GOKU FLY US OUT!" Luffy yelled, eyes popping out of their sockets.

"I CAN'T, MY FLYING ISN'T AS GOOD AS BEFORE BECAUSE OF MY POWER BEING SAPPED!"

Luffy looked around frantically until he saw three barrels, quickly jumping inside one. Goku followed suit, jumping into Luffy's barrel. He would have flown, however didn't want to loose his new friend. They fell off the boat, spinning and spinning in the vortex until they managed to escape, drifting calmly over safe East Blue waters.

Both had already fallen asleep.

 **Sorry if this chapter is short, its just kind of a prologue. Longer chapters will come soon. Also, I'll mention that Goku is severely weaker, as said** **before, due to the wish's negative effects of Shenron barely being able to grant it. I'll list various powers down below. Also, I am aware I didn't include Choutzu, just because he isn't really relevant to this story. I want to mention I will be adding new crew members besides the canon ones, but all of the canon Straw Hats will be in the story still. I will leak one new member: Nojiko**

 **Anyways, here's the power level sheet.**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (First leaving Dawn Island, where Goku shows up.) 850**

 **Son Goku (Pre-Wish) 5,000**

 **Son Goku (Post Wish) 835**

 **Son Goku (Bit of training on the Dinghy) 850**

 **Son Goku (Kaioken) Locked, he isn't strong enough to maintain it.**

 **Krillin: 1,050**

 **Krillin, enraged: 1,500**

 **Son Gohan: 350**

 **Son Gohan, enraged: 2,250**

 **Piccolo: 1,700**

 **Yamcha: 810**

 **Tien: 905**

 **Roranoa Zoro: ?**

 **Bulma Briefs: 6**

 **Master Roshi: 310**

 **Master Roshi, Full Power (Buff Form) 600**


	2. Fight Against Alvida! Coby The Cabin Boy

**Son Goku of the Straw Hat Pirates**

 **Okay y'all, I know I just started this up but I might have to not update this for a while. You see, my PC is a piece of crap and freezes a lot. Expect updates to be few and far between, but I'll try my best.**

Goku and Luffy woke up to the sound of voices outside the barrel they were in. It seemed several gruff voices were convircing with a scared, high pitched voice.

"Hey, look guys, Coby found us some rum..let's have some." One gruff voice said.

"But guys! What if Alvida finds out! She'll kill you!" The high pitched one squeaked.

"She won't find out if you don't tell her, right you little-"

They didn't get to finish as Goku and Luffy busted out of the barrel, Luffy knocking two of the men out cold.

"ALRIIIIIGHT!" Luffy shouted.

"That was the best nap I've had in years!" Goku added.

Looking past, the two saw a small group of tough-looking guys with swords, pistols, and other various weapons who were staring in disbelief at the two on the ground.

"You guys should wake your friend up, it's kinda gross sleeping on the dusty floor." Luffy blandly stated. Goku was now eying the boy they had heard earlier. He was short and pudgy, with a white shirt that had a blue stripe on each shoulder running down the sleeve. He had large round glasses and short pink hair.

"You have some nerve! Let's get 'em, boys!" Goku heard after tuning into what they were saying. They charged the two, but didn't get too far.

Luffy weaved through the crowd, taking out two or three at a time by punches to the face or stomach. Goku was deciding to only take out one at a time, however was much speedier with it, and in the end all remained knocked cold accept the small boy, who was named Coby.

"You..just knocked out people from Iron-Mace Alvida's crew! Oh this is bad, you guys should run-"

"Iron-Mace who?" Goku asked

"You've never heard of Iron-Mace Alvida?! She's one of the most terrifying pirates in the East Blue! You messed with her crew, she'll come after you next."

"So? Besides, how did a small boy like you end up on a pirate ship?" Luffy chimed in.

"Well, it was two years ago. I was going to go out on a fishing boat to get some food, but instead I ended up on Alvida's ship. Ever since then I've been working as her cabin boy- HEY! STOP LAUGHING!" 

Goku and Luffy broke after Coby said "Ended up on Alvida's ship". Luffy was on the ground pounding the floor with his fist while Goku was clutching his stomach.

"You..thought...a pirate ship...WAS A FISHING BOAT!?" Luffy managed between laughs.

After both men calmed down, Luffy managed to ask, "If you hate it so much, why not leave?"

Coby's eyes widened and he started walking back slowly, with his arms raised and shaking his palms in unison with his head. "Oh no, that's impossible, nobody escapes Alvida's ship alive."

Luffy silenced Coby with a punch across the face. It wasn't a punch that sent him flying, but a punch that would hurt quite a bit.

"Hey?! What was that for?!" Coby yelled, clutching his cheek.

"I felt like it." Luffy retorted.

"Why?"

"I felt like it." He repeated. "I don't like you."

"Well who are you even?"

"I'm Luffy, and this is Goku. I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"WHAAAAT?! No, you'll die trying.. that means you're gonna travel to the Grand Line, they call it the pirate's graveyard, and that means.."

"Yeah, so? You can't go after your dream without expecting some danger or even death. It's all part of it."

Coby was shocked. He thought this man to be crazy just a second ago, and now he was saying words wiser than Coby could ever imagine out of him.

"Wait, Coby, do you have a dream?" Goku questioned, piping up for the first time in a while.

"I want to become a brave marine someday! And I want to catch bad guys like that Alvida-"

"Catch who?" A deep voice asked before a fat woman crashed through the wooden ceiling. She wore red nailpolish on each long, talon-like fingernail. In one hand, she had rings on each finger, accept her thumb, with a different color for each, and carried a large iron mace. In the other hand she wore a pearl bracelet. She wore a red flannel shirt with a red bow and white pants, with a blue captain's cloak draped over her shoulders. Tucked inside a purple belt was a flintlock pistol, and she wore a white cowgirl hat with a red, poofy thing attatched,

Her face was the worst. Her hair went mostly to her back, with a few strands coming onto her face. Her eyes looked half-asleep with thin eyebrows arched down above them. Her mouth was formed into a devilish smile with red lipstick on her lips. Above that, a thin mustache sat.

"Hey Coby, who'se the fat hag." Luffy asked.

Alvida's eyes flared while Coby's eyes popped out of their sockets, jaw to the floor. "You don't call Alvida ugly, because..."

"Because what, now?" Alvida asked, knowing what he was about to say. Or at least, she thought she did.

"BECAUSE SHE IS THE UGLIEST, FATTEST WOMAN ON THE SEAS!" He shouted, with an approving nod from Goku.

Alvida's eyes flared again, and she raised her mace, ready to bring it down and crush Coby. She swung down, however Goku interfered, catching mace with his hands before it could land on Coby. He yanked it out of her hand and threw it as far as he could, hearing it clank against the deck.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Alvida yelled as she tried to draw her flintlock, only for Luffy to snatch it away. Meanwhile, Coby was still trying to get over the fact that Goku could fly.

"Ooooh, cool, I can keep this for later! Shishishishi!" He said, currently perched atop the crow's nest of the ship. Alvida jumped up and tried to go for her mace, because her pistol was currently out of reach, however before she got even halfway there Goku appeared behind her, aura flared up as he flew, swerving to the side and kicking her in the temple, easily sending her off the ship.

Meanwhile, on Alvida's pink ship, an orange haired girl wearing pirate clothes similar to the ones of the Alvida crew who was lugging a heavy sack watched in awe. She was aware of the great strength of Iron-Mace Alvida in the East Blue, and yet a man took her out with one kick. She shook her head, deploying a Dinghy from the ship and jumping into it, setting the sack down and preparing to set off.

"YOU FLEW! DID YOU EAT A DEVIL FRUIT OR SOMETHING?!" Coby asked Goku, astonished at the defeat of his former captain just like that.

"Uh..no, I didn't. It's a long story."

While the rest of the crew retreated, either jumping back onto Alvida's ship or simply going overboard, Luffy explained to Coby how his own Devil Fruit worked.

"Hey, guys!" Goku yelled at the crew on the neighboring ship. They all froze and faced Goku with a look of horror in their eyes. "Do you have a spare dinghy on the ship?"

They nodded quickly and hastened to prepare it.

Coby, Goku, and Luffy jumped onto the Dinghy, in the exact place the Orange-haired woman was a while ago. After setting sail, Coby opened up a map he kept.

"On Alvida's ship, I was also the navigator. It seems our next destination is Shells Town." He said.

"COOOL! LETS GO!" Luffy shouted.

They shouted in enthusiasm as they sailed away, the sunset's light behind them.

 **Originally, I was going to have Coby be on the Straw Hat crew, but now I'm not so sure. I might have Garp send them to the Straw Hats' ship for training with his grandson's crew though, so Coby and Helmeppo will be on the ship at one point, but nothing permanent.**

 **Power Levels:**

Goku: 860

Luffy: 860

Coby: 8

Alvida Crewmember: 35

Alvida: 210

Nami: 10

Nami (Bo-Staff): 40


	3. The Corrupt Marine? Axe-Hand Morgan

**Son Goku of the Straw Hat Pirates**

 **Hey y'all, so I got a couple of reviews that I would like to post onto this chapter to see what you think.**

 _ **Reviewer:**_

 _I like the pairing you set up with Luffy x Nami and Zoro x Robin, but I want to ask if you want to do a Hancock x Goku pairing?_

 _ **Answer:**_

 **I would love to do that, as I hate Goku being married to ChiChi (She's a total bitch to Goku in DBZ, considering the fact that in Dragon Ball she was so much different and acted so in love with him), but I don't want to ruin all the canon ships. So what do you guys think? Personally, I want to do Goku x Hancock. Post in review whether you'd want it. Although, I'll admit, I will have to watch more of the show since I'm barely at the Saboady (is that how you spell it?) arc.**

 _ **Reviewer:**_

 _Can you write a story where Gohan's kamehameha clash with Cell creates an intergalactic vortex that sends Gohan to the world of One Piece and Chopper finds him and takes him to the sunny and tries to heal him and he joins the strawhats?_

 _ **Answer:**_

 **Probably not, although that is a very good story idea. If anyone has a story idea for me, PM me.**

Shells Town was close now, you could see shops and houses built close together and just barely see the top of a greenish blue circular building. The people seemed off, they walked in a hurried pace to take care of business despite the fact that it was early afternoon.

"Hey guys, there's something I haven't told you about this place." Coby piped up as they neared the dock, a look of slight scarce in his eyes as he moved his head around frantically.

"Huh? What is it?" Luffy asked, turning his head with a frown at his tone.

Over the past few days they had been on the sea, they learned Coby was very skiddish towards danger. Luffy had given him the pistol he had took from Alvida just in case of emergency. It turned out, Coby was very skilled with it and shot the thing equal to a Navy Officer, something amazing for the small boy. That had given him some confidence, but now he had no trace of it.

"You see, the marines here are quite hostile towards citizens... because this place is under the rule of Axe-Hand Morgan, a notorious Marine around these parts because of his corrupt nature."

Goku frowned. "Aren't Marines supposed to protect people? I know you said that there are good and bad in both Marines and Pirates but that's just off."

"That's not all. They've got Roranoa Zoro in prison here. They say he's held up in the courtyard of the base."

"Who?" Goku and Luffy asked.

"You've never heard of Zoro? They say he's the strongest swordsman in the East Blue!"

"Shishishishi, then I'm gonna ask him to join my crew." said Luffy as he put his hat on his head. Coby was afraid of that answer, but he'd already learned that you can't change Luffy's mind once he made it. Goku laughed, not seeming to care.

"I want to see how tough this Zoro guy is. But I'm kinda hungry.." Goku clutched his stomach.

"Me too...but it can't take that long right?" Luffy replied.

Luffy and Goku jumped off the dinghy and bolted towards the base.

"GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!" Coby shouted as he struggled to keep them in sight. Eventually, he caught up with them just as they were about to peer over the stone wall.

"Don't you think it's a bad idea? They don't call him "Pirate Hunter" for nothing!"

Goku and Luffy ignored this and peered over. Coby sighed and followed suit.

The courtyard was rather dusty, with no visible grass or anything. In the middle, tied down to a wooden cross was a man with a dark green bandana over his head, shadowing his eyes and covering most of his head, with a bit of green hair showing on his sideburns. He wore a tattered white shirt, a green belt and dark green pants with matching shoes, and he had scratched up skin. No swords were visible anywhere.

"You three are an eyesore, get lost." Zoro said, glaring up at them on the wall.

"Hey..his voice sounds like Piccolo.." Goku mused, ignoring the questioning looks from the other two.

"Didn't you hear me? Scram."

Luffy hopped the wall, walking up to Zoro and ignoring his icy glare. Coby hopped down from the wall, shaking, thinking about how he looked like a devil and how he was much safer appearing to be gone.

"Zoro. Will you join my pirate crew?"

"Are you kidding me? Pirates are scum. If I had my swords-" 

They were interrupted by a small girl that climbed the wall, running over to Zoro's stake carrying two rice balls in her hands.

"Go away kid."

"But I made these for you!"

"Oh, you did?" A voice echoed as a man with ugly-cut blonde hair, a purple suit and double-chin walked up with a crowd of officers around him. "Well don't waste it on that scum." He said before taking one of the balls, ignoring her yells and screams and taking a bite.

"WHAT POISON IS THIS?!" He yelled, spitting it out. "YOU USE SALT, NOT SUGAR!" 

"Well we were all out of salt.."

"GROSS!" He yelled before snatching the other rice ball and threw them at the ground, or would have, if Luffy hadn't caught them before they hit the dirt.

"If you want them, fine. But you all must leave, nobody is allowed in the courtyard unless you are a Marine. Since you seem to be new, I'll let you off easy. But I'll be back in five minutes, and if you aren't gone, I'll make you gone. Guards, throw out the girl."

"But Helmeppo, she's only a child!"

"Are you questioning me? I'll tell my father if you dare."

"Of course not, sir.."

The blonde guy walked out, followed by all officers accept one, who carried the girl to the wall. He whispered "Sorry about this" before throwing her over the wall (Luckily Coby caught her)

Zoro eyed Luffy. "That's the guy who took my swords. That bratty Helmeppo makes the officers do what he says, otherwise he tells his daddy, Morgan. He's half the reason the Marines scare the townspeople." 

"I don't like him. By the way, whether you like it or not, you will join my crew." Luffy said.

"THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS!"

"Too bad." Luffy said, starting to walk away."

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Can I have those?" Zoro asked, eyeing the rice balls with a slight drool.

"Uh, sure." Luffy held out the rice ball, which Zoro gobbled down before moving onto the next one.

"Tell..that girl...that these were delicious." He said in between chews. Luffy grinned before hopping back over the wall.

 **A few minutes later, in a local restaurant.**

After gobbling down their huge helpings, Goku and Luffy sat back in their seats patting their stomachs, satisfied. Coby claimed to have lost his appetite after watching them.

The door to the restaurant opened, revealing the bratty kid from earlier, Helmeppo, flanked by two officers. He walked in, demanding a free meal. A few people left upon sight of him, while others tried to eat their meals innocently but hurriedly.

"I think I'll execute Zoro tomorrow...yeah, that sounds good." Helmeppo said to one officer.

"But sir, I thought you promised him that if he could survive a month tied there you would free him!"

"You don't believe that do you? Why would I free that bounty hunter scum?!" 

"We need to warn Zoro!" Goku whispered to Luffy before he could knock Helmeppo out. The two hurried out the door while Coby decided to remain eating, despite not being hungry. The girl from earlier had long since left with her mother.

Goku and Luffy hopped the wall, running up to the stake once more.

"Why are you two back."

"Zoro, you have to escape. We just overheard Helmeppo saying he was going to execute you tomorrow! He said he lied about the promise!" 

"WHAT?! I'm gonna kill that little bastard... but I can't escape without my swords. That brat has them locked away in his room." 

"I'll get you your swords if you join my crew." Luffy said with a devilish grin.

"THATS UNFAIR!"

"Too bad."

"Fine. I'll join your crew. Don't have much of a choice I guess.."

Luffy stood in a victory pose for a second before running off to grab Zoro's swords while Goku used a small ki blade to cut the ropes.

"A devil fruit..that's an interesting power."

Goku shook his head. "I'll explain later."

Zoro stepped away from the cross, rubbing his wrists.

 **Meanwhile**

Luffy stood in front of a door with big golden letters labeling "Helmeppo's Room". It was locked, so Luffy just busted it down with a punch. He saw three swords propped up against the bed.

"Which one are Zoro's? I don't have time, I'll just grab all three." He said, snatching the swords and jumping out of the window, back down to the courtyard,

"ZORO! I didn't know which of these are yours!"

"All three are mine." Zoro said, unsheathing the swords. He placed one sword in his mouth while he dueled two in his hands. Marine officers busted through the door, with a tall man leading them.

Axe-Hand Morgan was easily identified by his, well, Axe-Hand. He had buzzed blonde hair, dark skin, and an iron jaw over his regular jaw. He wore a blue tank-top that showed rather impressive tanned muscles.

"You three freed this freak..I'll make you die for it. TAKE AIM!"

The navy officers in the front raised their rifles at the three.

"FIRE!"

As the bullets traveled towards them, Luffy jumped in the way and raised his arms, blocking every bullet, which sinked into his rubbery skin and propelled out, some hitting officers and killing them.

"Bullets can't hurt me!"

"I see, you're made of rubber. No matter, I'll deal with you myself. Men! Kill the other two!"

The marines charged Goku and Zoro, some with swords, iron knuckles, spears, or possibly just their fists.

"Hope you can fend for yourself."

"I'm no regular martial artist."

They smirked before meeting the army. Zoro deflected strikes with his swords, slashing a marine in the chest before cutting one with his _Wado,_ the sword in his mouth _._ He cut a spear in half, slashing the marine in the shoulder leaving a deep gash before going on a frenzy, hacking away.

Goku was doing no worse. A group of fighters surrounded him, throwing punches and kicks which were all dodged, Goku began to go on the offensive, uppercutting one so hard he few out of the courtyard. Goku punched on in the gut before catching a fist and flipping the marine over. He struck one across the face before spin-kicking the other one into the wall. As he saw more charge, he ignited his aura, charging a yellow ball of Ki in his right hand before shooting it at the group, leaving them with severe burns and knocking them out.

Luffy swerved to avoid Morgan's axe, jumping back a fair distance. He shot his arm back as it stretched out.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

His arm shot forward, a fist colliding with Morgan and efficiently breaking his Iron Jaw.

"PISTOL!"

 **Epilogue (I originally wrote this out but my PC crashed.)**

After Commander Ripper thanked them in the restaurant, Luffy, Goku, and Zoro sat in the boat as it drifted off, facing the saluting marines and waving, accept Zoro who just grinned.

"OKAY MEN! WE JUST SALUTED TO PIRATES, AND BROKE A MAJOR CODE IN THE HONOR OF THE MARINES. MEANING WE ALL GET THREE DAYS WITHOUT FOOD."

"YES SIR!"

 **Off to Orange Town to meet NAAAMI SWAAAN, uh, I mean, Nami. Anyways, I liked the idea of Luffy having a cloak so I basically gave Ripper a cloak and made Luffy want it. The cloak is the same as a regular marine cloak accept it's red, and there is no justice symbol on the back.**

 **Power Levels:**

Roranoa Zoro: 720

Roranoa Zoro (Not Exausted, Post Fight): 810

Luffy (Post Fight): 900

Goku (Post Fight): 900

Coby (Alvida's Pistol): 40

Morgan: 600

Ripper: 300

Helmeppo: 5

Girl: 2


	4. The Thief and the Clown! Goku's Anger!

**Son Goku of the Straw Hat Pirates**

 _ **Hey y'all, finally another update is out. A lot of you guys didn't like the idea of Goku x Boa, so I won't do it and have Goku stay with ChiChi. For now. Hehehehehe. Just kidding.**_

 _ **Anyways, I now realize how cheesy my writing was before, and about halfway through the chapter you will notice the writing improve significantly.**_

 _ **UPDATE: It's currently close to where I'll release this chapter, and ew. I can't believe I wanted to ship Goku with Boa Bitchcock. At this point, Boa is literally my least favorite character in the entire series. By the way, I'm rewriting that crap chapter one. I'll make it a few hundred words longer and a with a bit less suck implied.**_

With Coby gone, they no longer had a way to tell where they were going. It turned out Zoro had no navigation skills. The best they could do was drift, with Goku rising into the air every hour or so just in case an island was spotted.

They needed a lot more food too.

Zoro even ate slightly more than an average person, and with Goku and Luffy's appetites, they ran out fast. What made things even worse was that Goku and Luffy even started to have eating contests, and so far both men have had one win, one loss, and there were four draws.

Zoro didn't eat as much as he drank. Their barrel of alcohol that came with the dinghy went fast, which was surprising since neither Goku nor Luffy drank.

But now both the food and the alcohol was gone, and they had nothing to catch fish with or cook it, which made Luffy very unhappy.

"MEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAT!" He shouted.

"DAMMIT LUFFY, YOU AND GOKU ATE IT ALL!" Zoro barked at an equal tone.

"GOOOOKU YOU NEED TO EAT LESS!"

"WHAT?! YOU EAT JUST AS MUCH!" Goku yelled, a tick appearing by his head and his teeth becoming pointy.

"Oh yeah." Luffy laughed while Zoro, who was standing up, fell headfirst onto the floor with his feet sticking up comically.

"I guess I should look again." The male Saiyan said before arising into the sky again, observing all around. He checked a few times and didn't see anything until he squinted. There was a barely visible outline of an island towards the west.

"TURN WEST! ISLAND!"

The other two men grabbed the rows and began turning before paddling towards the island once Goku confirmed they were on-course.

"Don't bother, I have a plan."

"Huh, Goku?" Luffy asked.

"Don't paddle. Just watch."

Goku walked to the back of the dinghy, and once they had stopped paddling, cupped his hands to his side, a small dot of energy appearing.

"Ka...Me...Ha.."

The dot began to grow, revealing a glowing blue color.

"Me..."

It almost took up the entire size of Goku's cupped hands now, and it made a humming noise as it charged, Goku outputting ki from his palms.

"HA!"

Goku thrusted his hands forward, palms open with one arm below another and his arms pressed together. The blue beam shot out from his hands revealing a moderately-sized blast that shot them forward, making the water jet up on the sides at their speed.

Now the island was quickly coming into view, the force of Goku's blast acting as a motor.

"I can't keep this up for long, guys." Goku said looking back. They continued on for a few more seconds before Goku parted his hands, the beam thinning and disappearing.

"SO COOOOL!" Luffy said with his eyes glowing like stars once more.

Once they had reached the dock (which didn't take long by paddling, thanks to the boost Goku gave them). They successfully arrived at the town where they tied their dinghy and left to seek out a restaurant or a general store.

"This town seems kind of empty." Zoro commented. It was true, the streets were empty and no noise could be heard. The only thing that caught their attention was the sign in front of them reading "Orange Town".

They were interrupted when when shouting came from down the street and a girl with orange hair came running down the street with a paper in her hand, followed by three bulky guys that were cursing at her. Quickly spotting them, she ran behind Luffy and said loudly with a thoughtful grin on her face.

"Thanks boss, I'll just leave this to you."

Then she took off.

"So you're the one who ordered her to steal Captain Buggy's charts? You're gonna regret that mistake." One of the guys said before they all charged at them.

As the goons made their way at the trio, they all prepared themselves. As Goku faced his opponent, the biggest of the three, he wondered how he could fight with all that bulk. His question was soon answered when he threw a sluggish punch at Goku, obviously trying to intimidate him with his size and catch him off guard.

Goku had experience in this category, remembering quickly his previous opponents that tried to flaunt their bulk. He simply caught the fist before looking up at the baffled face. Nobody had ever caught his punch so easily! '

Goku swung his arm insanely fast to his opponent's stomach, making him double over as saliva trailed out of his mouth and he fell back, eyes rolled into his head.

Zoro simply drew one sword, dodging the fist thrown at his face and the roundhouse that followed. He swung his sword, using the flat of his blade to hit him in the temple and effectively knock him out.

Luffy jumped into the air over his opponent's head, and when that finally registered inside the goon looked up to see the bottom of Luffy's sandal meet with his face.

"Gomu Gomu no.. Stamp!" he shouted as teeth flew out of the goon's mouth and he lay unconscious by his crewmembers. The Strawhat trio was curious about who this "Captian Buggy" was. Goku was wondering how strong he was.

"Hey, thanks boys." a feminine voice called out from behind a nearby house. All three turned their heads to see the orange-haired girl once more, and on closer look she was quite beautiful. She wore a shirt that hugged her great figure that had a blue stripe across the chest and mid-sleeve level. Three chopsticks hung at the side of her short yellow skirt, and large brown eyes held amazement in them which she purposely hid.

"Oh, look, it's that girl from before." Luffy plainly pointed out and the girl flashed a grin.

"I got mixed up with their captain for stealing his map and they chased after me," She explained, "And then-

"Then you threw us under the bus for your own survival." Zoro finished for her with an irritated voice that matched his stare.

She frowned, trying to make up an excuse. "Uh, well I knew you guys were strong, and..." 

"It's alright." Luffy said blankly. "I don't really care. So who are you?"

The girl flashed a grin once more. "I'm Nami. The best navigator in the East Blue. Wanna get rich together?"

"Best navigator, huh?" Luffy said, his cheeks stretching as his face morphed into a huge grin. "Wanna join my crew?"

Upon this, Nami's grin turned into a look of loathing and disgust. "Pirates?" She spat. "And I thought I got mixed in with decent people. Get lost."

"Will you join my crew?" Luffy asked again, ignoring her comment.

"Are you deaf? I'm not joining some nasty pirates."

"Hey, not all pirates are bad." Luffy protested, but Nami apparently had her mind set and began to walk away with the map in her hand.

"Wait!" Goku called. She stopped, not looking back. "Can you tell us who Captain Buggy is?"

She turned around, a frown on her beautiful face and sighed. "Whatever. He's a pirate who terrorizes the village, which is why everyone left town. His full name is Buggy the Clown because he dresses exactly like a clown."

"A clown pirate? That's stupid." Luffy commented. "But if he terrorizes the town...hey! Can you take us to him?"

Nami was about to tell them to get lost again, but an idea crossed her mind. She smiled falsely.

"Well, you guys _did_ save me, so I guess I could... but we can't just charge in. So here's the plan..."

Nami told the three the plan of her taking them prisoner, and letting them into the hideout of Buggy before they went wild. All three seemed to agree, accept Zoro who didn't want to be bound up and not able to use his swords, but some convincing from Nami made him reluctantly give in.

Now bound by the wrists, the three walked into a tavern-like building with Nami pushing them forward. Buggy was sitting in a chair in an elevated spot in the room.

 _Hehehe...these guys are such fools. I'll just leave them to Buggy, who will be distracted for long enough for me to nab his treasure!_ She thought, smiling inside as she knew she was close to her goal.

Buggy's reputation as "the clown" was obvious. He wore white face makeup with red lipstick and eyeliner, a bright orange captain's hat and cape with gold epaulettes. A striped red-and-white t-shirt covered his chest and white pants with a teal sash rested on his waist. He pointed a white gloved hand at Nami.

"You're-" he began, but Nami cut him off.

"Returning your map, Captain Buggy. I'm tired of working under these lowlifes, so in exchange for them, can I join your crew?" she asked innocently. Buggy's angry face turned into a dark smirk, and Zoro muttered "Damn woman." under his breath.

"Ah, betraying her subordinates to join someone stronger. I like you, girl. Very well, then. You may join. Men! Take these people outside for execution.

Nami's eyes widened slightly and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat, forcing herself to regain composure and telling herself they were a group of dirty pirates.

She realized she must have been taking longer to regain herself than she thought, as everyone was crowding out onto the balcony. She went outside to see everything and found Luffy trapped in a cage with Goku and Zoro bound up beside him. Buggy aimed a huge cannon down at the three, a smirk on his ugly clown face.

"Now, you three get to witness the destructive power of my special Buggy ball before you die at its' hands! Men, light the fuse!"

Seconds after the fuse was lit, the cannon fired a red ball with the Buggy skull on it. As it made contact with a house, it exploded on impact blowing up an entire city block. Luffy looked surprised, Zoro looked irritated, but the look in Goku's eyes would make a grown man wet his pants. He turned a cold glare on Buggy.

"How dare you mindlessly destroy this city with no regard to anyone else! Buggy! You will pay!"

"Oh, is that so? Come and get me, palm hair!" He laughed before pointing the cannon down at them. The Buggy Pirates began the reloading process and laughing at him while two people came to the front with Buggy.

One was on a lion and had lion ears on his shaves white head. He wore a lion skin neck piece and purple pants, and had no weapon, while the other held a sword in his tanned hands. He had long shiny black hair with a blue vest, a checkered scarf and white pants and a green belt. He was on a unicycle which completed his acrobatic look.

Before Buggy could acknowledge them, a white aura suddenly burst around Goku's body, stopping anyone laughing and making audible gasps emerge from the crowd. His muscles bulked as he pulled his arms away. A little more...

 _Rrrrrrrriiiiip!_

The rope broke in two as Goku freed his hands, surprising everyone. "A devil fruit user?" Buggy questioned and Goku shook his head. He slowly walked over to Zoro.

"Zoro. Force your hands in different directions." He said. Zoro listened, moving his hands as much as he could in the tight bind. Goku formed a small Ki saw in his hand and cleanly cut through Zoro's binding. He then turned to Luffy, beginning to cut through the bars.

"Mohji! Cabaji! Attack them!" Buggy screamed. Goku and Zoro saw the lion and the acrobat jump down at the two, Goku disabling the saw and preparing for the battle.

"Sorry Luffy. Looks like we need to fight first." Goku said as he got in his battle stance.

"I call the acrobat." Zoro said before he untied the black bandana off his arm, tying it around his head to give him a demonic look, his eyes shaded under it. Zoro placed _Wado_ in his mouth, drawing his two swords and facing the acrobat.

"Well well, look at this...Pirate Hunter Zoro, running around with a group of weak unnamed pirates. Isn't that something." Cabaji said with a smirk. Zoro said nothing and simply rushed at him, raising his arms and swinging his two swords down at Cabaji's head.

Cabaji barely blocked the swords, his hands trembling from the force before he took his sword away and swung at Zoro's chest, which Zoro dodged by jumping back a bit.

Cabji wheeled up and tried to swing again, which Zoro blocked with one sword and swung with his other sword at his face. Despite him cocking his head back, he still got a thin cut on his cheek.

This only irritated him. He tightened the grip on his sword and swung diagonally at Zoro's chest, however his sword only cutting air as Zoro ducked down and knocked the unicycle away making Cabaji fall down.

"I'm the superior swordsman. Just give up." Zoro said pointing his sword at Cabaji's face. But Cabaji was quick, sweeping Zoro's legs and getting on his feet.

They stood facing each other once again, Cabaji's hair messed up with dust on his body. But he wasn't done yet. The two began clashing swords once more, Cabaji giving everything he had, but Zoro was higher in skill. Within minutes small cuts littered Cabaji.

Meanwhile, Goku faced Mohji and the lion known as Richie in front of him.

"I'm lion tamer Mohji! And this is my pet lion Richie! We'll crush you!" He stated boldly, though slightly scared of the white aura licking Goku's frame.

"Richie! Attack!" He yelled. The lion bounded towards Goku, swinging a clawed paw which Goku jumped over. Goku only had time to let his ki flow out his feet to activate flight before he found himself dodging fast stab-strikes from Richie's paws. The white aura appeared several times in several places as Goku's speed was nearly rivaled. Nearly.

"Jeez! Something so big but it moves like a rabbit!" Goku said as he found an opening and escaped the flurry of strikes. He whirled around and ducked under another strike, raising his hand and sending a small yellow ki blast at Richie's chest. Richie skidded back a few feet upon impact.

With no time to recover, Goku raised his guard to block another swinging paw. He struggled on the one, and Rickie raised his other paw and swiped Goku off, making him fly through the air spinning for a few feet before he recovered.

Goku rushed back in, aura trailing behind him as he dodged a paw and sent a strong punch to Richie's nose, making him slide back and clutch his now bleeding nose. Mohji scowled at Goku for damaging his lion, but Richie only looked angry. He roared and charged, swiping at Goku again and again, Goku finding himself only missing by inches each time. Finally, Goku soon found himself caught off guard and was sent flying through the air and making a huge hole in the wall.

Zoro was mid-clash with Cabaji when he heard the crash. He couldn't help looking over to see if Goku was okay, seeing Goku's torn orange top before a sharp pain signaled from his abdomen.

Cabaji had an evil grin on his face, his sword stabbed into Zoro's lower-right torso. Not only that, but everyone else saw it too. Luffy yelled Zoro's name with angered eyes, Buggy and his pirates laughed, Nami covered her mouth in shock, and Goku's aura ignited more fiercely.

Before Cabaji could fully pull out his sword, Goku came flying at immense speeds and sending him flying right into Luffy's cage, breaking a hole and freeing him.

"That was a cheap move!" Goku yelled angrily, his dislike of unfair fighting being evident.

Nami was now even more shocked by the caliber of Goku's blow. Cabaji's body lay limp and lifeless in the corpse, but he wasn't dead. Buggy made eye contact with Mohji and pointed at the fallen acrobat. Seemingly understood his orders, Mohji had Richie pick up Cabaji in his mouth and jump back to where the rest of the crew was.

Zoro doubled over on the ground, and Goku instinctively took off his orange overshirt and tied it around Zoro's waist. Luffy's hair covered his eyes, giving off a dangerous aura and Goku soon turned to face them as well with a cold glare.

"You, girl!" Buggy called with slight fear. "Come and help us destroy your former bosses!" He yelled. Nami gulped and slowly walked forward. Buggy struck a match and gave it to her, pointing to the fuse of the cannon now containing the loaded Buggy Ball.

She knew what she had to do. She slowly bent down to light the fuse, her hand trembling before she froze.

"Well?!" Buggy half-yelled from frustration. "Get on with it!"

 _What am I doing?!_ Nami thought, smacking herself mentally for her hesitation. _They're pirates! Dirty, cheating, no good.._

She looked down at them. After all, they were pirates, but they were just so..kind to her. Had she possibly grown attached to them in that short amount of time?

"I..can't." Nami whispered. The whole crew began laughing, only making her embarrassed.

"I don't need pansies on my crew. Die with your bosses!" He yelled, pushing her off the ledge. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to feel the impact, but instead she felt a pair of rubbery arms catch her. She opened her eyes to see Luffy's face looking up at Buggy. She managed to get onto her feet and back away behind Goku.

Luffy cocked his arm back while Goku ignited an angry aura. Luffy's arm shot forward, catching the ledge. He shot forward with Goku's flight matching his speed, and both cocked their arms back and delivered a devastating punch to Buggy's face.

"BIGNOSE!" Luffy yelled. The entire crew gasped. Nobody said anything about Buggy's nose. Ever.

"That's the worst thing you could've said." Nami said in a low scared voice.

Buggy glared at Luffy. "Nobody talks about my nose. NOBODY!" He screamed, drawing several knives and placing them in between the fingers on his left hand. His hand suddenly broke off of his body and shot at Luffy, who would've been impaled had Goku not grabbed it. It pulled back to it's owner.

"Like that, filthy pirates? I ate the Bara Bara no Mi, the Chop Chop Fruit! I can split my body parts and I'm immune to slashing attacks!" He boasted. Luffy and Goku remained unfazed.

Buggy frowned and charged, detaching his hands and aiming them at the two before firing. Goku and Luffy dodged it with relative ease.

"Gomu Gomu no.. Pistol!" Luffy shouted as his fist shot forward and hit Buggy's stomach, winding him. However, a small part of his stomach detached itself and flew at the rubber boy. Luffy ducked below the stomach but it whirled around and hit him in the back of the head before re-attaching to Buggy.

Meanwhile, Goku was dodging strikes from the knifed hand of Buggy. He ducked and landed a punch to the palm of the hand as it was sent back to the user.

"Hey Straw-Hat. That hat reminds me of someone I knew." Buggy said as his entire body reformed. Luffy's eyes widened in shock, a possibility popping into his mind. "Red-Haired guy, real nosy-"

"You knew Shanks?" He asked. Buggy's face morphed into disgust. "Yeah, we both used to be on Roger's crew. Roger gave that little shit his hat. I hate that hat!" Buggy yelled, and he threw a knife which stabbed through Luffy's hat.

"You.." Luffy started, his eyes showing rage. "YOU DAMAGED MY HAT!" He screamed, taking off faster than Buggy could register. Luffy positioned his forearms so hey were bent.

"Gomu Gomu no..GATLING!" He yelled, and he began to throw consecutive punches onto Buggy which increased in speed until they were a blur of arms and fists. Buggy could not keep cup with the blows and therefore could not dodge or catch the fists thrown at him.

"Damn.. I'll just kill you now! Bara Bara Festival!" Buggy yelled one Luffy quit his onslaught. His body parts began to disassemble into little pieces and began flying around the two, stray limbs hitting them until they fell off the balcony. Buggy lowered onto the ground and pressured more, blocking any escape attempts.

Nami backed away slowly at Buggy's arrival, feeling her hand brush a coil of rope. An idea rose in her mind. She slowly walked up to the spinning limbs and began catching them one-by-one, making the process easier for the two injured men. Buggy didn't seem to notice.

"Now reform!" He yelled, however only his hands and feet came to his head. He grinned proudly for a moment before looking down and yelling in surprise.

"Looking for these?" Nami asked to reveal Buggy's tied body parts. Buggy screamed once more before Luffy pulled both hands back, palms facing forward, and stretching his arms behind him.

"Gomu Gomu no...Bazooka!" He yelled as his hands shot forward and sent Buggy's body flying off into the sky. Buggy didn't have time to grieve, as he heard Goku's voice behind him.

"Ka..me..ha..me...HAAA!" He yelled as the azure blast enveloped Buggy and sent him flying in the opposite direction.

"Get out of here. All of you." Goku said looking at the Buggy Pirates. They all stood for a second before running off and onto their ship.

 _ **Later, on the ship.**_

Goku, Zoro, and Luffy were currently packing the food, booze, and tools into the ship. Luffy was sad because he'd lost his cloak in the fight and that was hat was damaged and wouldn't stop whining.

"But it was so cooooooooool." Luffy said.

"Shut up! It looked dumb." Zoro barked.

Their argument was interrupted when an old man with long white hair and little round glasses ran up shouting. He wore thin brown armor and had very skinny arms. His hair came down onto his shoulders in two large lumps, and inside his armor he wore a light brown shirt with checker designs and black pants. A spear was strapped to his back.

"Hey! You kids!"

As he approached closer, it could be seen that a small white dog was walking beside him.. Everyone turned to look in confusion, wondering who it was. Goku instinctively got into a fighting stance upon seeing the armed man until he shook his head.

"Ah, no, no, I'm not here to fight. I want to thank you for driving that idiotic pirate out of the town. My name is Boodle, and this here is Chouchou." He pointed to the dog who now sat idly beside him. "I'm the mayor of this town. You see, the entire town was driven out from that pirate, but Chouchou stayed to protect his owner's pet food shop from those nasty pirates."

"Why would you protect a pet food shop? Such a waste." Zoro commented.

"His owner died a long time ago, he was a good friend of mine, and the shop is all poor Chouchou has left. He was very close with his master." Boodle sighed, "He was a good man. Anyways, it was lucky that you kids showed up when you did, because I was just about to go down there and confront him myself."

The poofy-haired old man laughed a bit before continuing, "And as you could see, I would've lasted about two seconds."

"I'll say.." Zoro muttered. Just by looking at his scrawny appearance, it was quite obvious that Boodle had no chance against even his weak crewmembers.

"Look, I'm sorry to rush, however I need to make a lot of calls to the old townsfolk to tell them that everything is over. I just wanted to thank you in person. If you ever want to settle down somewhere, or need food or hospitality, you are always welcome here."

"Shishishi. Thanks, gramps, but we're headed to the Grand Line!" Luffy said back with a huge grin on his face.

Boodle's eyes widened a bit, his mouth opening in slight surprise. "The Grand Line? That's crazy talk. Look, I know you kids are very strong and all, but the Grand Line is filled with people three times stronger than him!"

This caught Goku's attention. Since he was always looking for strong opponents, he was getting excited at the thought of stronger people.

"Yep!" Luffy replied in a very obvious manner. Clearly, he didn't really care if there were guys a hundred times stronger than the clown, he wouldn't give up on his dream.

Boodle chuckled, clearly amused by this behavior. "Well, I won't try to stop you. I wish you all good luck."

The old man began to walk away, however Chouchou stayed for a quick second to lick Luffy's face in appreciation before following Boodle off.

"Did he just say the Grand Line?" A feminine voice called out from the trees. Nami stepped out from behind her cover, obviously not caring if the three men would get angry upon finding out that she was spying on them the whole time. In fact, Zoro was about to confront her on the topic but Luffy spoke before he could get the chance.

"Yep! That's where we're headed."

"You're crazy. You guys will die in three seconds of being there." She replied, but instead of turning around and walking off, she still stared down at them.

"Yep. Wanna join our crew?"

"You might just be the stupidest person I've ever met. You basically said that you were going on a death trip and then asked me to join you. The answer is no. But," She smiled, "You did help me get all of this treasure, so I suppose I'm in your debt. I'll ally with you guys for a little while, but there's absolutely NO WAY I'm going to the Grand Line with you guys. Besides, without my navigational skills, you'd never get close to where you want to go."

Luffy's grin widened. "Shishishishi, kay!"

Zoro had a look on his face that practically screamed "are you crazy?!" but Goku actually had a small smile on his face. He didn't seem to mind Nami tagging along, as he couldn't feel any evil energy from her. But Zoro was skeptical, she had betrayed them by trying to turn them in to Buggy. But, he didn't say anything, as Luffy had already permitted it and Goku didn't seem to mind.

They wasted no time in loading up their items, including Nami's treasure. Despite any dirty tricks she might pull, it would be nice to at least have a navigator on the crew, as it was a pain to simply drift along idly for days.

The sun began to sink in the sky, nearing evening time as they set sail away from the island. Luffy was going on about adding a musician to the crew, with Zoro and Nami repeatedly telling him to shut up and Goku laughing at the fiasco.

 _ **Eh...I personally feel like the ending was a bit rushed, but I'm not quite sure how to lengthen it. I don't plan on adding power levels for this one but it WILL be in the next chapter. I think I might have to make Syrup Village a two-chapter arc since it is significantly more lengthy than this one. As you can see, I decided to skip the whole thing with the pet shop and stuff.**_


End file.
